The forbidden Romance
by Jasper's-My-Darlin' XD
Summary: Queen Rene is completely focused on getting Princess Isabella a husband, not matter who it is. When she hosts one of her many balls at there home, Bella meets a man who captures her heart. But will they end up in the same fate as Romio and Julliet?
1. The Ball

**I have read a few stories like the one i have started and i loved the idea. But the writers of the ones i've read rushed into their relationship too fast and missed out allot of valuble stuff so i figured I'd give it ago. Plus, i was bored. :D lol P.s **

**I didn't get time to go over my spellings but i will ASAP.**

**Unfortunatly for me. SM owns everything in the Twilight world. Unless im dreaming.**

_Queen Rene is completely focused on getting her daughter, Princess Isabella, a husband, no matter who it is. When she hosts one of her many balls at there home, Bella meets a man who captures her heart. But will they end up in the same fate as Romio and Julliet? Will their feuding families tear them apart and break the bond of true love? Or will they have the fairytale happy ending along with their family and friends._

**Chapter 1**

"Good morning princess Isabella." I groaned and pulled the quilt over my head.

"Morning Angela." I mumbled before snuggeling back down. I heard her chuckle quietly.

"Princess, you need to get ready. Lady Alice will be here in a few minutes to help get you ready for the ball tonight." I shot out of bed and stared at Angela, who was setting out my breakfast on a tray for me.

"What?" I squaked. She looked at me and smiled as i stared at her in shock.

"Im sorry princess Isabella. She insisted." She told me. I groaned and rubbed at my sleepy eyes.

"What time is it Angela?" I asked her curiously. She set my dress on the chair in the far corner of my room and walked over to the cabinate beside me. She glanced at the clock and then bit her bottom lip.

"What time is it?" I asked again. She looked at me.

"Im sorry Princess Isabella, she insisted she be here with enough time to do your makeup and hair." She started to explain.

"Ok, A few things. Number one. How many times have i told you to call me Bella. Please." I stressed. She blushed and nodded. "And another, what on earth is the time?" I asked once more. She looked up at me.

"Half past 6." She mumbled. My mouth opened in shock.

"You wait untill i get my hand on that pixie. The ball doesn't start untill 7 this evening!" I shouted as i threw the cover back and pulled myself to my feet. Angela handed me my dressing gown and i pulled it around me before walking out of my room. I walked down the huge hallway, smiling at the guards and soldiars who where walking around the castle.

"Hey little sis, wait up!" I heard, echoing through the hall. Angela chuckled next to me before we both turned around. My big brother and by big i mean in size as well as age, was running down the corridor to me. He stopped infront of me grinning from ear to ear.

"Good morning Prince Emmett." Angela said shyly as she curtsied. Emmett, being the only person i know who doesn't know anything about personal boundaries, pulled us both into a huge hug. Crushing us almost.

"Now stop with the formalities, you make me sound so.....snobby. Just call me Emmett." He shouted. I choked as Angela chuckled.

"Can't.....breathe.....Emmett." I coughed out and he immediatly let me go. I stumbled back, lightheaded.

"Are the evil warlocks making you go to the ball tonight aswell?" I asked, pouting. He laughed loudly, making it echo through the castle. He swung his arm over my shoulder as we started walking down the stairs, Ben and Angela following. I smiled to him, i hadn't even noticed he'd arived.

"Common. Don't be so dramatic, it isn't that bad." He said grinning. I scoffed.

"Your not the one who can't walk on a flat serface without finding comething to trip over." He laughed again and squeezed me. I pushed against his big body and he let me go, effectivly making me fall on my backside.

"Always so girly Bella." He said as he laughed, clutching his side. Ben was chuckleing and Angel had a smile on her face.

"Thats right, everyone laugh at my expense." I huffed as i crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh stop being such a drama queen." Emmett said and then started laughing again. Angela helped me stand and i slapped Emmett on the arm.

"Thats a rubbish joke Em." I told him as i walked down the hall and into the dining room. The table was already packed with food, even though Angela had brought some up for me. I still don't understand why she does that. I guess, it doesn't really matter. It's not like my parents can't afford it. I sat in my normal place, in the middle of teh right side as Emmett walked around and sat opposite me. My parents hadn't come down yet. Ben and Angela excused themselves as the kitchen staff brought out some toast.

* * *

After breakfast i started walking back up the stairs to my room when there was sudden clattering, shattering the scilence. I knew that sound. I loathed that sound. I counted down in my head as the heals hitting the tiled floor became louder.

"3.....2......1...." I counted and then braced myself.

"Beeeeeeella!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs. I turned around and glared at her. She was grinning up at me from the bottom of the stairs. Her servants gasping for air behind her as they held her many possesions.

"Hello Alice." I said and couldn't help smiling at how excited she seemed. She sprinted up the stairs and swung her arms around me.

"Hey Bella! Common, we only have 12 hours to get everything done!" She screamed and then gripped my wrist before dragging me up the stairs. When she got to the top, she stopped and smiled before curtsying.

"Goodmorning King Charlie, Queen Renè." She gave them another smile before turning to me. I got to the top of the stairs and turned left to see my parents walking towards us, smiling.

"Goodmorning Alice, Isabella." My father said as he stopped infront of us.

"Bella." I mumbled. Alice was bouncing next to me.

"Im going to go and get Bella ready for the ball." She squeeled and once again, something seemed different. I turned to my parents who where smiling.

"Be sure to wear that blue dress i bought you yesterday. It's very flattering, you never know who you'll meet." My mother said with a wink. I groaned. So this was one of her attempts at getting me to meet my future husband. Brilliant. I didn't get a chance to say a sarcastic comment like i wanted to as i was being dragged down the hall to my room. Alice pulled me into my room and pushed me onto my king sized bed. I sat and watched her as she ordered her servents around, setting everything up. She told one of my maids to run me a bath and i rolled my eyes before falling back onto my bed.

After hours of torture where i played Barbie Bella as Alice fixed me up. Doing my hair and makeup before letting me get dressed. I pulled on the dress and waited untill she finished fixing everything.

"There. Perfect! You look gorgeous!" She screamed. She gasped and then ran behind the door and into the bathroom,emerging around 2 minutes later with a mirror. She was grinning.

"Ok. Now, before i show you, you have to promise not to hug be because you'll crease the dress." She said. I laughed and nodded. She grinned at me before spinning the mirror around. I gasped, my eyes widening. She really did do a good job. Half of my hair was clipped up and the rest hung in loose curles down my back and on my shoulders.

"Wow. Alice.....Thanks." I Stuttered as i stared at the reflection. "You did a brilliant job."I praised.

"Yeah i know." She Chukled before putting the mirror down and guiding me to the bed.

"Now sit down carefully! Don't crease the dress." She said sternly. I sat down carefully and when she was happy that the dress wouldn't crease she started running around the room getting ready.

"Are you having a bath? I should call my maid to do it!" I shouted to her. She stuck her head out of the bathroom door.

"I had one before I left my home." She grinned before disapearing behind the door again. I had to ask, it was eating away at me.

"So...who's at the ball tonight?" I braced myself. Just as I'd thought, she screamed an ear piercing scream and ran into the room. Only in her underwaer.

"Alice! Emmett could come in at any moment, put something on!" I shouted at her. She rolled her eyes before running back behind the door to the bathroom.

"Oh Bella. He's going to be there. I can't wait. Im going to dance with him all night. He's so gorgeous and he's so sweet!" She shouted from the bathroom.

"Who are you talking about now?" I asked confused. She walked into the bedroom, already looking goreous and she had only put her dress on.

"Lord Jasper of corse!" She shouted in disbelief.

"Oh....your fancy man." I said and laughed as she blushed.

"He's not my fancy man!" She shouted at me, throwing a tube of mascara at me and then screaming as she ran over to inspect the it hadn't gone on my dress.

"Alice..." I tried but she was frantically searching my dress. "Alice...it didn't even touch me." I told her. She looked up and straight into my eyes.

"Are you sure? Because i didn't just spend god knows how many hours..." I covered her mouth with my hand.

"It's fine Alice, go get ready. We have....half an hour." Her eyes widened and she screamed again before running back over to my mirror and makeup desk.

* * *

"Finished!" She said happily as i mumbled the words to a song that was on my ipod. I pulled the ear piece out of my ear as she glared at me.

"What?" I asked innocently. She got up and walked over to me, her heals clicking on the floor.

"You can't take that with you tonight." She said as she took it off of me, putting it back in my desk drawr.

"Wasn't planning to." I mumbled.

"Belly bear!" Emmett shouted as he swung open my door. I groaned and fell backwards.

"The hair, the hair!" Alice screamed, pulling me up so that i was sitting again. Emmett was sniggering by the door so i threw a pillow at him.

"What do you want Emmett?" I snapped, feeling nervous already.

"Awww, Belly bear-" He started but i cut him off.

"Don't call me that!" I snarled dangerously. He put his hands up in surrender.

"What i came to say was that we need to get down. It's already started and father wants us down there to greet the guests." He said before grinning at my expression and then holding out both of his arms for us. I got pulled off of the bed, against my will and dragged across the room.

"Carefull Alice, we know how dangerous Bella can be in heals." Emmett teased. I slapped his arm as i linked mine with his left one. Alice stood on his right and we started down the hall.

"This is stupid..." I mumbled as we got closer and closer to the stairs. "Whats the point anyway? It's just a stupid dance..." I continued. Emmett chuckled as Alice bounced up and down, waiting to see Lord Jasper. I pulled lightly against Emmett as we turned the corner of the hall so we stood on the top of the stairs. Everyones attension was on us and i tried hiding myself slightly behind Emmetts huge form.

"Theres no use hiding, you have to welcome them all into the ball room." He said grinning. I groaned as we got to the bottom of the stairs. I looked around nervously. Emmett let go of my arm.

"Good luck Bella and don't break anybones." He teased. I glared at his back as he walked away to my father, who was talking to some guy with a glass of champane in his hand. Alice linked my arm and i turned to her. She was scanning the room.

"There he is!" She screamed. Everyone within a 3 feet radious turned and looked at us curiously.

"Isabella marie?" I rolled my eyes as i turned to my father. He called me over to him and i reluctantly walked over, Alice following. I got to his side and turned to the man he was talking to. He couldn't have been much older than me and not terrably bad looking.

"Isabella, this is Prince Micheal Newton." He said pointing to the man. I smiled and curtsyed as he stared at my chest. This guy gave me the creaps. He then pointed to me.

"Prince Micheal, this is my daughter Isabella." He said. Mike bowed and smiled at me as what i assume was meant to be a seductive smile. I heard Alice snigger behind me and bit my cheek to stop from laughing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Isabella. May I have a dance later." He asked politly as he helled out my hand. He kissed the top of it before letting it go. I resisted the urge to wipe it on my dress and turned to my father. He nodded descreatly and i sighed.

"You may." I answered with a smile. He nodded to my father and walked into the ball room. I turned to Alice and she chuckled at my expression of disgust.

"He's vile!" She cried through her chuckles.

"Your not the one who has to dance with him." I mumbled as i rubbed my forhead with my fingers.

"Bella, your makeup!" She whisper shouted at me. I rolled my eyes.

* * *

More people came, introduced themselves and walked into the ball room. I met two other men my mother had undoubtadly invited in an attempt to get me a husband. Eric - a not very goodlooking guy. He seemed nice enough. Kind of boring though. And Tyler - A very outspoken person. Not really my type. I was polite and smiled at the all and was just about to call it quits when Alice froze at my side. I turned to her and rose my eyebrow. She was staring behind me. I turned around to see two men walking towards us. I turned back to Alice.

"Who are they?" I asked curiously. Her eyes snapped to mine.

"Don't you dare tell me you don't recognise the blonde!" She screamed at me.

"There wearing masks! What am i meant to do, identify the person by staring at their hair?" I asked sarcastically. She glared at me before talking a step forward so that she was beside me. She leant towards me.

"It's Lord Jasper!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes as they got here. Lord Jasper taking off his mask and bending down, taking Alices hand and kissing it gently as he smiled. She blushed brightly.

"Good evening." A deep and velvety voice called my attension and i turned to look ahead of me. The man who was with Jasper was standing infront of me. A beautifull crooked smile on the bottom half of his face. All of the top half i could see was two bright green eyes sparkling.

"Good evening." I said back to him. I stuck out my hand, unable to think about what else to do.

"Im Isabella Swan." I said buisinesslike. He took my hand gently, glancing to my father who was standing next to me talking to someone else. I couldn't help but notice the emotion that flashed in his eyes. It was almost....fear. He kissed my hand gently, leaving a tingling sensationas he dropped it back to my side.

"Edward." He said, nodding. I waited for him to continue onto his second name but he never did.

"Edward.....?" I hinted. His green eyes darted to Jasper as though asking for help.

"May i have a dance with you later ma'me?" Jasper asked Alice. She giggled and nodded. I looked back to Edward but He'd dispaeared. I looked around for him but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Come now Isabella." My father said as he led us into the ball room. This may not be that much of a disaster as i thought.

**

* * *

**

**Hey guys. Please tell me what you think and any constructive critisism is apreciated :D**

**Abii_Whitlock.**

**xx**

**P.s say if you want Edwards POV aswell or if you just want it to be Bella's.**


	2. The mysterious Edward

**Hey, thanks to everyone who has read, reveiwed or added this story to Alert :)**

**Heres chapter 2. Hope you guys like it, It wasn't as easy to write as i thought it'd be so tell me what you think.**

**In my dreams: I own Jasper.  
In reality: Stephene owns Jasper.**

* * *

Chapter 2. The mysterious Edward.

After countless dances with a number of really weired people; i met up with Alice who was standing at the side of the hall with two men, talking to them as she held a glass of champane. I walked over quickly, dodging all of the men who had asked for a dance and practically jumped behind Alice so that she could sheild me from veiw. I glanced quickly around the hall and once i was satisfied that no one was watching me, i turned my attension to the three people now staring at me looking amused.

"What?" I asked them in confusion. Alice started laughing.

"Good night?" She asked grinning. I glared at her, which only made her laugh harder.

"Oh yes Alice. It's been brilliant. I've danced with nearly every sweaty, snobby, stuck up idiotic prince in the hall." I said sarcastically. She started laughing even more and i rolled my eyes, turning to look at the people who where watching us in amusment.

"Good evening gentlemen." I said politly. I immediatly recognised them. Lord Jasper and the mysterious Edward. Edward grinned crookedly at me seeming to want to laugh at an inside joke.

"Good evening Princess Isabella." He said as he bowed. I groaned.

"Please. It's Bella. and _just_ Bella." I said and he chuckled.

"well, i don't think your father would apreciate me calling you anything but your royal name. I don't want to disrespact him now do I?" He said and then grinned. Jasper elbowed him in the stomache and glared at him.

"I don't care what my father thinks." I told him sternly.

"Is that a promise?" He asked acting playful but i could hear the seriousness behind his words. Jasper hit him with the back of his hand on his arm. He looked away from Jasper and Jasper started talking to Alice once more. She was grinning from ear to ear, much like he was. They really do make a cute couple.

"I never thought there could be such a perfect person for Jasper out there." Edward whispered to me, close to my ear. I turned slightly to see his face inches from mine. He was watching them as i was.

"Me neither. He's perfect for her. It makes me think whether true love really does exist." I mumbled, not filtering my thoughts like i should have been. I turned around to look at Edward as he'd been quiet for a few minutes.

"Do you not believe in true love?" He asked me curiously. I turned back to Alice and Jasper as i thought about my answer.

"I didn't. Now im not so sure." I told him. I turned back to look at him so that we where facing eachother. "But surely, if theres someone so perfect for Alice out there, theres bound to be someone perfect for the rest of us." I mused. I saw Edward smile slightly. "What about you? Do you believe in true love?" I asked him. He sighed and looked around the room.

"I believe -" He started but got interupted by a scratchy voice that immediatly made me shudder.

"Princess Isabella. May i have the next dance?" I turned around to see Prince Mike, once again, staring at my chest as he held out his hand. I grimanced and glanced to Edward. He had a big smile on his face and it looked like he was trying to hold in his laughter. He stepped forward.

"Im Sorry sir. I do believe i have allready asked for this next dance." He said politely. Mike stared at Edward for a while. A strange expression on his face.

"Have I met you before? Your eyes are so familiar." He said. I turned to Edward, I'd noticed that too. Edward glanced nervously to Jasper who had now walked up to us, Alice's arm linked with his. Jasper looked as nervous as Edward did.

"Not that i know of." He said and then brushed past him,not giving him a chance to say anything else, gripped my hand and pulled me gently to the dance floor. He spun me around and gently put one hand on my waist as i put one on his shoulder. He slid his hand gently down my arm as he grinned crookedly at me, slipping his hand into mine. I was staring up into his dazzeling eyes.

"You have wounderfull eyes." I said without thinking. I immediatly blushed. He suddenly became slightly tense and looked away from me.

"Thanks. I get them from my father." He mumbled. He looked back at me, almost, afriad.

"They're beautiful." I continued. Blushing again. He smiled a grin that made my stomache twist.

"Not as beautiful as you are, Bella." He whispered. I blushed deeply and looked down. He chuckled quietly as the song came to an end. We walked slowley off of the dance floor and over to where Alice and jasper where standing, laughing. Jasper caught sight of Edward and his face immediatly went serious. Alice noticed this too and looked at me. I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to them.

"Princess Isabella." Jasper started.

"Bella." I corrected. Edward chuckled.

"Bella, Could you excuse us please." Jasper said politely. I saw Edward roll his eyes. I nodded.

"Me and Alice will be outside for some fresh air." I told them before smiling at them both and walking over to Alice. She linked her arm with mine before practically dragging me out of the ball room. We walked through the hallway, dodging people and decided on a short cut through teh kitchen. I smiled at the kitchen staff who laughed at us when we walked through. They knew what we where like. Eventually, we got outside and sat on the benches. It was surrounded by flowers, trees and there was a pond infront of us. It was dark outside and the only thing lighting up where we where sitting, other than the stars, where the fairy lights hung up on the braches around here. My mother insisted we put them up because of how many times i've fallen in the pond, coming out here at night to read. I smiled at the memory. Only when Alice screached expecially loud did i realise she was talking to me.

"...Oh and he's such the gentleman. He's so charming and careing...." She rambled on. I listened as she danced infront of me telling me everything about Jasper. When she finally stopped for breathe i thought I'd put my thoughts in.

"Both me and Edward think your perfect for eachother." I told her. She screamed and then ran to me and nearly tackled me off of the bench i was sitting on.

"Carefull Pixie. You don't want Bella to break a bone when half of the male population in there is on 'Princess Isabella alert'." I spun around to glare at Emmett even though he couldn't see in the dark.

"Shut up Emmett." I shouted.

"Aww common Bella be nice. I have someone i want you to meet. Don't want to give her a bad impresion now do we?" He asked. I could hear the grin in his voice. He stepped forward, bringing a beautifull woman with him. She was gorgeous. In the first second i set eyes on her, my self esteam dropped from 1 too -100. She looked confident and smart. Although a little arogant. They seemed to suiet eachother. I stood up and walked to them, Alice following. She curtsied, although seeming reluctant.

"Good evening princess Isabella." She said in a calm but bored voice.

"Good evening..." I trailed off, looking to Emmett.

"Oh yeah sorry. This is Lady Rosalie." He said grinning like a child. I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Good evening Lady Rosalie." I said. She nodded to me and smiled slightly.

"Rosalie!" Alice shreiked from behind me. She ran forward and launched herself at a shocked looking Rosalie. Both me and Emmett stared at her in shock.

"It's so good to see you again!" She continued to shreik. And then, Rosalie chuckled.

"It's good to see you too Alice." She said. Alice let go and walked back over to me grinning.

"When did you meet the pesky pixie?" Emmett asked. Alice glared at him but he just smirked.

"Excuse me prince, princess. It was when i went to a ball at Cullan castle." Both me and Emmett groaned as she looked at us nervously. Damn my father. Everyone seems to think it's a touchy subject for us but we just don't care. Well, im not stupid enough to go to Cullen castle or anything, I'd be killed. But i wouldn't send an assasin to kill the prince or anything."I even introduced her to me twin brother. Lord Jasper." She said, now grinning. Alice squealed and clapped happily.

"Jaspers your brother?" I asked shocked. She turned to me and smiled.

"Yeah. He seems to like Alice allot." She said, grinning as Alice screamed. I smiled with her.

"Yeah, i think Alice feels.....very strongly for your brother." I whispered to her. She laughed.

"Hello ladies." I turned around to see Jasper and Edward walking towards us smiling. Emmett coughed from behind Rosalie and me and her chuckled. "And gentlemen. Sorry prince Emmett i didn't see you." Jasper continued as he walked to Alice and linked arms with her.

"Emmmmett." Emmett moaned. Rosalie linked arms with him and he immediatly grinned.

"Rosalie." Jasper said, nodding.

"Jasper." Rosalie replied. I turned to see where Edward was. He was kind of hiding behind one of the trees.

"You don't have to hide. Come and meet my brother Emmett." I called out, laughing. Everyone turned as Edward walked to us. He came to stand beside me and grinned down at me. He then glanced nervously at Rosalie and my brother. He didn't look up though.

"You can't be serious." I turned around to look at Rosalie questioningly. She was staring at Edward in shock. She then turned to Jasper and Glared at him.

"You are such an idiot! It's so dangerous for him to be here." She hissed. Emmett turned his attension back to Edward and i saw him take a step back, trying to hide again. He was looking at the floor.

"I tried to tell him. But he wanted company when he came today. He wanted to come and see a certain _someone_." Edward said as he looked at Jasper and Alice. Rosalie turned back to Jasper.

"Your such an idiot. I can't believe this. There are so many things wrong with this situation." She stressed. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration and then caught my eye. It was like she only just realised i was there. I glanced to Edward who was watching me and then back to Rosalie. She spun around to look at my brother who was staring at Edward with a curious expression on his face. Like....confusion.

"Whats going on?" I asked them. Rosalie, Jasper and Edward all looked at eachother nervously.

"You really need to go. You have no idea how stupid this is. Especially with the prince and princess here you bloody imbosils." She hissed at them as she stepped forward and pushed Edward towards the exit.

"Hey wait." i called out as i ran to them, the others following. I walked to Edward and linked my arm with his. He looked shocked for a moment and then stared at me. I caught his eyes and smiled.

"Oh my god. This is so bad. Oh my god." Rosalie mumbled, panaking.

"Whats so bad about it Rose?" Emmett asked. Jasper was looking just as nervous as Rosalie.

"Them!" She said pointing to us. I turned to look at Edward who, through the mask, looked like he was glaring at her. "Him, being here!" She said, pointing to Edward.

"Thats enough Rose." Jasper said as he stepped forward.

"Fine. It's his funeral." She hissed at Edward and then turned to Emmett, gripping his arm and dragging him back towards the ball room. Both me and Alice stood and stared at Jasper and Edward who looked like they where having a stare down. Eventually, Edward sighed.

"I should go." He mumbled as he bent down and picked up my hand. We locked eyes as he kissed it gently and grinned as he let it go. He lifted his hand and stroked my cheek gently.

"It was a pleasure Princess Isabella." He whispered.

"Edward." jasper said in a warning voice. Edward nodded to me and then started to make his way to the ball room. Jasper kissed Alice on the cheek before wishing her a good night and following Edward. As both me and Alice stood watching them walk back into the hall. All i could think was. _My god, he's everything. He's perfect. He's mine. I want him. I need him. He can be my husband. I'll do anything for him to be my husband._

**

* * *

**

**Thanks again. Please review with tips**

**or just to say whether it's good or bad. So i know**

**It's being read lol I have a really good idea for this story :D**

**Would it be better if**

**i did it in two different POV?**

**Abii_Whitlock**

**xx**


	3. The Cullens

**Chapter Threeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Thanks to who reveiwed and read the story :D I can't wait to start writing the  
interesting stuff haha lol**

**Sorry it's taken a while. I got a job now so im kind of busy.**

**My mom told me that the only time anyone other thatn Stephene Meyer will ever own Jasper was in my dreams.  
Which is good because she also told me that im always in my own little world. That counts as dreaming, right?**

**Here it is anyway....**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Cullens.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. I occasionally got asked to dance once more by most of the snobby princes at the ball. Which would make Alice giggle into her champagne glass. She seemed.....down now that Jasper had left. I made a mental note to ask her about that later. I also made a mental note never to go into Emmetts room without knocking. The image of him and Rosalie was enough to keep me away from the room altogether. I shuddered at the thought. I nodded and thanked the guests as they left the castle doors with Alice at my side. I chanced a glance at her as my father started talking to some man. Her head was bobbing down as she fought to stay awake. I chuckled and then nudged her. Her head shot up and she scanned around her quickly before her eyes fell onto mine. She glared at me but it was stopped when she yawned.

"Hey dad?" I called as I tapped his arm. He turned to me.

"Yes, Isabella?" He answered. I gritted my teeth to keep from growling at him and swallowed the many many things I wanted to say to him. 16 years it's been. 16 years and he still calls me Isabella when I've told him countless times to call me Bella. I shook my head and put it to the back of my mind. For now.

"Could me and Alice be excused. She looks like she's about to pass out." I asked. He glanced behind me and I saw a small smile play at the corners of his lips as he noticed her rolling head.

"Of course Isabella. We have a busy day tomorrow." He went to turn back but I gripped his arm.

"What do you mean we have a busy day?" I asked, my breathing becoming ragged. He looked annoyed.

"Your brother was unable to come to a meeting I have with the other Kings and their airs and so I will be taking you with me tomorrow." He turned back before I had a chance to say anything. I stood staring at him open mouthed as he began talking to the man again. I felt someone tug lightly on my arm and I turned to see Alice nudge her head half heartedly in the direction of the stairs. We where about half way up when I heard someone call my name. Alice huffed in annoyance and stomped her foot. I chuckled quietly which immediately turned to a groan when I realized who'd called me. Prince Mike stood at the bottom of the stairs grinning up at me.

"Good night Princess Isabella." He shouted up to me.

"Bella." I growled through my clenched teeth.

"I hope to see you soon. Very soon." He continued before he bowed and turned to walk out of the castle.

"Oh god, never would be way way too soon." I hissed through my teeth. Alice chuckled softly beside me before she tried pulling me up the stairs to my room once more. Once we pushed my door open and changed. Alice fell onto my kingsized bed and I almost thought she'd fallen asleep with her legs dangling off the bottom until she started crawling to the top. I couldn't help laughing and she shot me a glare. I closed the door and turned on the light by the side of the bed as I climbed in. Once we where both settled, I turned off the light.

"I reeeeally like Jasper." She sighed. I smiled and turned onto my side to see her looking at me with half open eyes.

"I can tell. You two are really cute together. He seems to really like you." I whispered to her. She smiled huge before closing her eyes. Moments later I heard the soft sound of her snores. It took me a little longer to eventually fall asleep as I couldn't get the image of the beautiful man who had made this night so memorable. His gorgeous green eyes and hypnotising crooked smile. If only he didn't have a mask. If only he'd told me his second name. I may never see him again. That thought alone made me want to cry. It was ridiculous how .....atuned To him my mind was already. It was as though everything apart from things to do with him where blurry. It was odd. Something I've never felt before. I eventually drifted off to sleep with the image of my night in shining armor embedded into the back of my lids.

"Bella?" A squeaky voice broke me from the most amazing dream. "Bellaaaaaaaaaaaa!" It wined. I threw my hand out to push it away but instead, it just squealed and laughed."Bella!" This time, it was so close to my ear I could hear ringing afterwards. I shot up out of the bed, nearly headbutting Alice who was hovering over me.

"What do you want Alice?" I snapped at her as I fell backwards onto my back. She giggled.

"You talk in your sleep." she said as she clapped her hands together and sat crossed legged on her side of the bed, facing me.

"Yeah. You knew that before. What'd you do, wake me up to tell me that?" I asked angrily. She shook her head grinning.

"Nope." She grinned."I woke you up so that you could tell me about Edward." I immediately sat up grinning.

"what about Edward?" I asked, now suspicious. She giggled.

"You said you wanted to marry him." She fell onto her back in a fit of laughter as I groaned. Feeling the all too familiar blush creep up my face. I buried my face in my hands.

"Oh god." I mumbled. When she finally got her breathe back, she sat up and looked at me.

"So, he is pretty gorgeous. What happened when you where dancing? Would you really marry him? Are you going to tell your parents about him?" She started asking. I stared at her for a moment before grasping what she'd asked.

"I said his eyes where beautiful and he said not as beautiful as I am." I blushed and hid my face in the pillow as she squealed. "Shh Alice!" I hissed at her. She covered her mouth with her hands.

"He is gorgeous!" She whispered at me. I smiled.

"Yeah he is." I grinned as she started laughing.

"She's not as gorgeous as Jasper though." She said. I chuckled.

"Are you two seeing eachother again?" I asked her. Her smile widened and she nodded.

"He gave me his number and told me to call him." She said happily. I smiled at her.

"Good." She fell backwards onto the pillow and sighed.

"You know..." She said after a minute of silence. "I think he's the one." I turned and looked at her face. It was deep in thought.

"Really? I mean, you've only met him, like, three times?" She turned to me and grinned.

"I know were going to end up together. He's just.....perfect." She sighed.

"Im glad your happy." I said as I lay down beside her.

"Me too." She whispered. It was silent for another moment before she started talking again.

"You seem pretty happy too." I turned to face her and arched my eyebrow. "With mystery man I mean." She chuckled.

"I don't even know his second name." I sighed. She laughed.

"If it's meant to be, you'll see him again. Ask him then." She said as she climbed off of my bed and rummaged through her bag of clothes.

"yeah. I guess your right. You coming over later or am I coming over yours?" I asked as I too climbed out of my bed and walked over to my walk in cupboard to look for something to wear.

"Come over mine after this thing with your father. I'll call Jasper...." She suddenly screamed wildly."I have an idea! I'll tell him to bring Edward!" She screamed. Im so glad she was in my room because the huge grin that spread across my face would have given away how much I actually liked Edward.

"That's a good idea." I called back to her. I picked out my clothes, changed and walked back into my room.

"I'll tell them to come over an hour or so before you get there." She said and then grinned. It sent chills down my back. I rose my eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked nervously. She giggled.

"So that I can find out what Edward thinks of you." I gasped and she started laughing at my openmouthed expression.

"You can't!" I squeeked at her. She chuckled and stood up. She gave me a hug before walking over to the door.

"I'll see you later."She said before walking out. I stood staring after her with my mouth open.

"Isabella? Isabella?" I groaned and turned to look at my father who was sitting on the right of me.

"Bella. And yes dad?" I answered. He frowned at me.

"Please pay attention or atleast act like you are." He whispered into my ear. I rolled my eyes which he thankfully didn't see.

"It hasn't even started yet." I hissed back at him. He leant back into his chair.

"Your right. We're still waiting for the Cullens." He spat. I rolled my eyes and turned to look back out of the window that was opposite me. Thankfully for me, the two seats that remained empty where the ones opposite me and my father. Down to poor planning, these seats also belonged to the Cullens. Some people can be such idiots. Who'd be stupid enough to put the Swans and Cullens opposite. Neither family will listen. They'll be staring eachother down the whole time. The person leading the meeting was sitting at the head of the table, thankfully he was in the middle of my father and where I assume, King Cullen will be sitting. He was making conversation with my father as the others talked and I stared out of the window bored. The door finally opened and I resisted the urge to turn around and look at who it was. I shifted in my seat and sat up, getting ready for what I assume would be a tense start to the most boring 3 hours of my life. My father growled something under his breathe and the leader cleared his throat, trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Well, sit down Edward. Don't just stand there staring." I heard a deep yet smooth voice say. I was staring at the table infront of me but could see the chair infront of me get dragged back slowly. I assumed this was the kings son Edward. I chuckled. What are the chances I like the guy with the same name as the most forbidden guy in the world.

"What's so funny?" My father whispered into my ear. I shook my head telling him nothing and he shrugged. The man started the meeting. Edward shuffled in his seat. He almost looked nervous. I sighed and leant back in my chair, looking up at him at the same time. He had his head in his hands and was staring at the table. His father was watching him. He tapped him on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. I took my cup with water from the table and put it too my lips, taking a sip. Edward shook his head and whispered something back before taking his hands from his face and looking up, straight at me. I gasped and choked on the water. I started coughing as I put the cup down. My face probably turned the brightest shade of red imaginable.

"Bella?!" My dad gasped. Great, the only time he uses my name is when im choking. I held my finger up to him.

"I'll be right back, went down the wrong way." I gasped out. I gave Edward a pointed look before I turned and nearly ran from the room. I closed the door behind me and leant my forehead against the wall next to it, waiting.

"Cullen." I mumbled under my breathe. "Edward Cullen." I hissed again. I groaned.

"So you recognize me then?" I spun around to see Edward looking guiltily at the floor. I glared at him.

"I think we need to take a walk." I hissed before turning around and walking down the hall to the fire exit. I turned around to make sure he was following. He was walking a few feet behind me.

"You don't have to stay behind me you know. Im not going to kill you." I told him. "Yet." I whispered to myself. He cleared his throat.

"Actually. I think it's better if we aren't....you Know....." He started nervously. I glanced around at him. "seen together." he finished watching my expression. I rolled my eyes and turned back, just before I opened the door an walked out.

"Of course." I mumbled. I turned around to see Edward closing the door and then he turned to me. With his gorgeously green sparkling eyes and perfect face.

* * *

**Heyhey. Thanks for reading.**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease reveiw. Pretty Pleeeeeeease  
**

**I'll even get one of the Cullens to bite you!**

**I swear, I will if you reveiw :D Jasper said he'll be happy to bite someone!**

Abii

**xx**


End file.
